New Hercules
Special Attacks Neutral B- New Disc New Hercules, for some reason, dresses like a fisherman, and pretends to throw a disk. But, it has no effect! However, the next time New Herc presses B (anywhere on the stage), the disc will be thrown from the location he originally pressed B, dealing some good damage with great range. Side B - Random Chariot New Herc begins riding a chariot, yelling "Chariot!" while moving forward. If he comes in contact with an opponent, they will "GET TO DAH chariot!" and will constantly take damage. Pressing A will have him whip opponents, as B stops him altogether. Pressing B in the air makes New Herc helpless and will allow trampled enemies to recover. Up B - Jump Cut New Hercules jumps into the air, as choosing a direction will allow him to appear in that location, dealing damage to opponents. Not choosing a direction will make him fall, though. Down B - Stoplank New Herc will take out a long wooden plank to act as a make-shift wall, which he will constantly be holding. This protects him from frontal grabs only from the front, as any direct non-projectile attacks will be countered for base damage. He can only move forwards and backwards, with no jumps. Te whole time, he will be vulnerable to attacks from the back. Down B will undo this formation. Final Smash - Solution New Hercules will be standing in between two large tankers, struggling. The battle will cut to New Zeus (in a cutscene), whom, watching over his son, exclaims "No mortal shall triumph over a son of Zeus!". He then proceeds to throw a plastic thunderbolt, which gives New Herc strength, enough so to topple over the two tankers, which do a lot of damage. This attack is performable in the air, which is the only way to use this smash on a flat stage. KO KO 1:AAAAAH!!! KO 2:Daaah!!! Star KO:AAAAAAAHH AAAAAAAAHH!!! Screen KO:Dah! Taunts Side Taunt- Say: "I am Hurr-Kiu-Lis." Up Taunt- Say: "I am board." Down Taunt- (he begins to play with his pecs). Victory Victory 1: Raise his arms. Victory 2:(He begins to play with his pecs). Victory 3: Delicious. Lose: yAaah!! Character Description New Hercules, while not the best, is still the strongest. He was appropriately portrayed by Hollywoods favorite Austrian bodybuilder, Arnold Schwarzenegger. New Hercules (otherwise known as Arnold Strong) has the strength and build of a god, yet he easily grows bored of living on Mt. Olympus, looking for some excitement in New York. And, of course, he's all brawn and NO brain. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec (Note- throughout this codec, Arnold Schwarzenegger's quotes are not subtitled, nor does a picture of him appear in the codec) Colonel- Hi Colonel here! Arnold- Hi! Colonel- Hi... Arnold- I'm detective John Kimble! Colonel- What do you want? Arnold- Yes, I would like to have a room, please. Colonel- Sorry, I don't own a hotel yet... Arnold- WHAT DAH FAUCK?! I'm a cop, you ehdiot! I hope you have enough room for my fist because I'm gonna ram it into your stomach, and BREAHK YOUR GOD DAMN SPINE! Colonel- If you're a cop, than give me your data... Arnold- Ok, do you want names and addresses? Colonel- Yes. Arnold- Sure... (Cue random noises of Arnold in pain) Colonel- Thank you for calling, have a good day. Role in Subspace Emissary TBA Extra TBA Trivia *New Hercules Snake Codec is the only codec to date where Snake doesn't talk. *New Hercules is portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger, which he was in Terminator, Jingle All The Way, Kindergarten Cop, The Expendables, etc. And he will be in the Upcoming 2013 movie, The Last Stand directed by Kim Jee-Woon (his first US movie). *New Hercules is the oldest Lawl character in terms of source materials because he was from 1969. *New Hercules is the first character that his entrace gives damage to himself. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Heros Category:Hercules in New York Category:Male Category:Cults Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Hercules Category:Real Life Category:Adult Category:White Category:Gray Category:Brown Category:Powahouse Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Hercules Series Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:New Hercules Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:Characters considered "New" Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Austrian Category:Dumb Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb but in a good way Category:Funny Characters